Sick Day
by A Gypsy's Heart
Summary: Are servant's allowed a sick day at Rumplestiltskin's castle? Well, Belle is about to find out...


**So after watching Skin Deep for like the millionth time, I wondered what would happen if while Belle was working for Rumple she got a little cold. Basically just fluff, but let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I'm just a humble fan.**

Sick Day

It had been nearly four months since Belle had agreed to go with Rumplestiltskin as his caretaker. Her chores were basically the same everyday. She would bring the master his breakfast, take the dishes, clean, bring the master his lunch, take the dishes, clean, bring the master straw from the storage room, clean, bring the master his tea, take the dishes, do the laundry, bring the master his dinner, take the dishes, clean, and then, finally, she could go to bed. Thankfully, after the first week Rumplestiltskin allowed her to stay in one of the many unoccupied rooms and provided her with a dress she could work in and a nightgown to sleep in. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she may have misjudged him. They had developed a sort of companionship. She wasn't sure how deep this companionship was, but she liked to think that they might at least become friends.

One day, Belle awoke early in the morning feeling weak and achy. Her throat was scratchy and she felt cold even though she was bundled under her blanket. Nevertheless, she rose and dressed for a day of work, forsaking her nightgown on the floor. She made her way through her usually routine and brought Rumplestiltskin his breakfast.

He was seated at the head of the table with his feet propped up on it waiting for her. He gave a little grin when she walked in, but it quickly faded away as he noticed her pallor. She tried to hide how terrible she felt as she gave him a smile and greeted him.

"Good morning," she said as she set down the tray before covering her mouth to cough. "Sorry."

"What's the matter with you, Dearie?" He asked as he stood and walked over to where she was standing, well, trying to stand. Her balance was off and she held to the table for support.

"It's just a cold," she played it off with a smile before another coughing fit overtook her.

"Sounds like more than a mere cold," he laughed at her attempt of a brave face.

"I may have a fever," she admitted as she placed a hand on her head. "What do you think?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin was taken aback by this, but composed himself before she noticed. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her head. Her skin was burning beneath his touch.

"I daresay you do," he agreed as he removed his hand and flexed it behind his back as if by doing so would stop the tingling he felt. Belle sighed, she always had hated being ill.

"Well, let me know when you're done with your breakfast." She said as she made to leave down the hall behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked brow raised. She turned back to face him.

"To clean the west wing," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no you don't. You're far to sick to be wandering up and down the castle." He said to both Belle's surprise and his own.

"But what about the cleaning…your meals… the straw?" she rambled while fighting the coughs that broke through. He smirked at how worried she was about her chores.

"I think I can manage. You, on the other hand, are not getting any better by standing her and arguing."

"But…"

"Ah!"

"I…"

"Ah!"

"You…"

"Ah!" he interrupted again. "You're worse than a child! Now go to bed." he insisted. Belle did not argue anymore and with a smile looked up at him.

"Thank you," she simply replied before turning to leave back the way she came.

Once back in her room, she collapsed onto the bed as she was and leaving her nightgown in the floor. She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed, and pulled the blanket over her. Her eyes closed with little resistance and she floated away into the world of dreams.

After what felt like only a few seconds, she opened her eyes to see the sun just beginning to set outside her window. As she became more aware of her surroundings she noticed there had been more blankets added during her slumber. Her shoes were set neatly beside the bed and her nightgown draped across a chair.

_How did this happen?_ She wondered. And then it came to her. Rumplestiltskin. He must have brought her more blankets and straightened up her little mess. She could not help but to let a little grin escape. She felt considerably better than she had before going back to bed.

Belle sat up and swung her feet over the bed into her shoes. She still felt a bit chilled and took one of the lighter blankets which were layered over the bed. She folded and wrapped it around her shoulders in a makeshift shawl before opening her door.

She held to the wall as she descended the stairs, still weak, but she refused to stay cooped up in her room any longer. Besides, she hadn't eaten all day. She hoped beyond hope that Rumplestiltskin was elsewhere in the castle as she opened the door to the dining room. To her dismay, there he was, fixing himself a cup of tea with the cup she had chipped on her first day here.

He didn't look up as she entered, but she could see a slight smirk on his lips.

"So you've decided to get up after all." He said as he finally looked up at her. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, thank you." She said noting how hoarse her voice was. "I feel much better."

"Doesn't sound like it," he stated as he took a sip of tea.

"I am a little hungry," she admitted. "I was going to go to the kitchen and fix a little something."

She went to walk around him, but because of her lack of nourishment and sickliness, she felt her knees buckle underneath her. In the blink of an eye she felt herself being caught before she could fall any further. She looked up to see Rumplestiltskin holding her in his arms. The two stared at each other for a moment, much like they had when he had caught her when she fell off the ladder. Why was it that he was always there to catch her?

"Thank you," she breathed. She wondered how many times she'd thanked him today.

Without a word, Rumplestiltskin helped her to stand and regain her balance. He bent down to pick up the blanket that she had apparently dropped and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Please," he motioned for her to sit at the table. "Be my guest for today."

He left her only for a few moments and returned with a tray of food. She smiled as he presented her dinner with flourish. He set a steaming bowl of soup before her along with some bread and cheeses. He then set aside a little container of a grey cream next to the bread.

"Try the grey stuff," he suggested as he sat opposite her at the table. "It's delicious." She did and nodded in agreement. The warm soup felt wonderful as it went down her sore throat. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Rumplestiltskin poured her a cup of tea and dropped a couple of sugar cubes in for good measure.

"This is all so good," she told him as she slowly came to finishing her dinner. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Did you think I starved all those years before you started working for me?" he smirked as he leaned back into the chair and folded his arms across his chest. Belle looked up in alarm, afraid that she might have offended him.

"No! It's just… I…" she was at a loss for the right words to apologies. He laughed.

"I'm only teasing, Dearie." He smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. An action he was surprised he still knew how to do. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," she answered dabbing her mouth with her napkin. He placed everything back on to the tray and took it away. When he returned he founded her next to the fireplace with her nose stuck in a book. He decided not to disturb her as he made his way to the spinning wheel. Time passed unnoticed as he watched the wheel.

When he had done all the spinning he could bare, he looked out the window to see the moon high in the night sky. He then looked to Belle asleep in front of the fireplace. At first, he feared she had fainted until he was beside her and saw the serenity on her face. He was a little surprised that she was able to sleep, considering that she had been for most of the day.

He knelt down beside her and took the book from her hand. After marking her page, he looked to see what it was she had found to read.

"Tristan and Iseult?" he murmured. "Interesting pick." He placed the book back on the shelf. He turned his attention back to the young woman before him. He couldn't just leave her there on the cold stone floor as sick as she had been. He debated in his mind as how best to get her to her room. With a sigh, he gently picked her up and rose to his feet as carefully as possible. He glanced down to make sure he had not awoken her. She was as tranquil as ever in his arms.

He tried to ignore the pain in his leg as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. With the flick of a finger, her door opened, allowing him to pass. Gingerly, he laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. He pulled the blankets over her blue dress and then turned to leave. He did not see Belle's eyes open as he closed the door and left. She heard the snap of his fingers just outside her door and felt as he nightgown magically appeared on her body. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly before going back to sleep.

"You're welcome, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin whispered unheard as he stood outside the door.

.

.

.

Hope you liked my little snippet! Please Review!


End file.
